


Once in a Blue Moon

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [10]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Tsunade finished her drink in one go and looked at the dance floor.‘This is something you only see once in a blue moon.’Kakashi followed her gaze. In the middle of the dance floor were Sasuke and Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 34





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Once in a Blue Moon.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

A slow music replaced the music that had just ended. A perfect music for a wedding. From where he was, Kakashi could see the newlyweds dancing. He had a feeling that the whole village was present for this great day. Boruto and Sarada’s wedding. Kakashi headed for the bar, hoping to leave the dance floor as soon as possible. He had danced with Sarada and Sakura and felt that he had done enough. After all, he had never been a good dancer. He was not surprised to see that Tsunade was already at the bar, a drink in her hand. She must have been there from the beginning of the party. He sat down next to her and asked the bartender the same drink as Tsunade. She looked at Kakashi. Her cheeks were red because of the alcohol, but she still looked sober.

‘I never thought I would live so long to see Boruto and Sarada get married.’  
‘You're still young, Tsunade-sama.’

She smiled, taking a sip.

‘There is no need to flatter me Kakashi.’

Kakashi sighed, taking the drink the bartender had just served him.

‘As for me, I feel I’m getting old.’  
‘Wait until they have their first child. You will feel the burden of the years.’

She finished her drink in one go and looked at the dance floor.

‘This is something you only see once in a blue moon.’

Kakashi followed her gaze. In the middle of the dance floor were Sasuke and Sakura. They danced slowly to the beat of the music. Sasuke was whispering something in Sakura's ear, who smiled and they kissed. Kakashi did not need to have the Sharingan to see how happy they were.

‘They have been married for twenty-five years and I have hardly ever seen them holding their hands.’ Tsunade said. ‘Even less kissing.’  
‘They are happy. Like all of us today.’  
‘Who would have thought that things would turn out well for them.’

I knew it, Kakashi thought. It was something he had seen from day one. Sakura's feelings were clear, she loved Sasuke. And what at first seemed to him like a childhood love, had turned into true love. A love that only happens once in a lifetime. Sasuke had been much more discreet about what he felt for her. Anyone else might have thought that Sakura was just a teammate for him, but for Kakashi it was clear that the young Uchiha had feelings for her. Even if he was cold and distant towards her, he was always there to protect her. Kakashi saw the way he looked at her. He even saw him blush once. This too was something you only see once in a blue moon. Things quickened when Sasuke returned from his redemption trip. They were finally free to love each other. And twenty-five years later, they married their daughter.

So maybe no one saw them holding hands or kissing, as Tsunade said, but Kakashi did not need that to see their love.

_The end ___


End file.
